Skyscraper
by baichan
Summary: Kurt who didn't join the New Directions is found singing Skyscraper and revealing scars. He also doesn't come out right away and he wears t-shirt jeans and hoodies. Klaine, Brittana. Multi-chap. Warning- Self-Harm
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Glee club lesson of the week is sing songs to express your feelings:

Basically all I want is Angsty Self harmer Kurt sings Skyscraper by Demi Levato

(I changed some things like Kurt wasn't originally on the ND and he starts dating Blaine before anyone else meets him, and he never goes to Dalton and he met Blaine at the Lima Bean and obviously 'The Gap Attack' and Rachel kiss never happens, also Kurt wears normal clothes and is really shy people don't really think he's gay. Also he doesn't come out for a long time.)

Kurt stood in the middle of the auditorium; he had no idea the glee kids were there in the back.

He shed the jacket he was wearing and it revealed red scars, one was bleeding a little bit.

All of the glee kids looked at him in shock, they had all at one time or another talked to Kurt, he was nice but shy.

Tina usually hung out with him, and she didn't know.

Kurt looked at his feet.

Then he started singing.

**Skies are crying, I am watching**

**Catching teardrops in my hands**

**Only silence, as it's ending**

**Like we never had a chance**

"Oh my god, he's good." Tina whispered.

Rachel nodded, "But he obviously lacks confidence and, c'mon he's singing a girl song!"

Tina gave her a withering a look.

**Do you have to make me feel like**

**There's nothing left of me?**

Kurt looked down at his arms.

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

He started scratching at his cuts.

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**

**and untangle you from me**

**Would it make you, feel better**

**to watch me while I bleed?**

He pulled his hand away when his arm started bleeding.

**All my windows still are broken**

**But I'm standing on my feet**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Go run, run, run**

**I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear**

**Yea-ohh**

**Go run, run, run**

**Yeah, it's a long way down**

**But I am closer to the clouds up here**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Ohh Ohhhh!**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

Quinn sobbed loudly and Kurt snapped his head towards them.

He gasped when he saw them.

Grabbing his jacket he ran out of the auditorium.


	2. When Things Definitely Get Better

**When Things **_**Definitely **_**Get Better:**

When Kurt became more aware of where he was, he realized he was at a coffee shop.

The Lima Bean.

Despite himself, he laughed at the name.

Inside he looked around at a couple in the corner and like a twisting knife it made his heart hurt.

Ordering his coffee he felt so alone.

As he sat down he felt himself remembering how he doesn't even have friends, he felt like he had lost Tina when she joined glee, then when she dated Artie and then Mike.

She had told him she was busy.

She didn't even ask if he wanted to join.

He stared at his coffee every now and then taking a sip.

"Hey I've unfortunately seen that face too many times on myself to ignore it in someone else."

He looked up to see a boy about his age, he was wearing a uniform and his hair was gelled down.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively.

The boy smiled, "You looked like you could need a friend, my name's Blaine."

Blaine held his hand out.

Kurt took his hand and smiled a little smile that made Blaine's intensify.

"My name's Kurt."

"Well Kurt, want to tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked, taking a seat at Kurt's table.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh I'll share first if it helps. I'm gay." Blaine said.

He said it so blatantly, with so much confidence, his smile didn't even falter in the least!

Kurt eyes widened, before looking at his hands that were wrapped around his coffee cup.

"I am too." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled warmly at him.

"To be honest I kind of knew, but, I have an amazing gay-dar! Plus you're really cute and I was in hopes of asking you out. I warn you, if you say no I'll start serenading you until your answer changes." Blaine smiled at the last part but still looked nervously at Kurt as if afraid he would say no.

Kurt's face was beet red.

"I-I've never been asked out by a boy before." Kurt paused before smiling, "I would love to."

Blaine's smile brightened inhumanly so.

"So do you want to tell me why you looked so sad?" Blaine asked his face growing concerned.

"Honestly, uh, I've never come out to anyone before, and I already have no friends to tell. I think my dad already knows though, a-and-" Kurt stopped and wordlessly pulled up his sleeves.

Blaine gasped.

All he did though was hug Kurt awkwardly.

"Is this the point where it gets better?" Kurt said quietly through his silent tears.

Blaine chuckled.

"This is _definitely_ the point where it gets better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Baichan: I would just like to note that this is more of a filler chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Save You:<strong>

The way the notes were sung in such a haunting sadness, yet acceptance, like he was resigned to his fate.

The emotion was so real, so raw it sent chills down her spine, and the pain was so real, for every pause he would take to wince or gasp from it, or how he would close his eyes and let a few tears pass. The performance itself was obviously not perfect but the emotion put into it made it wonderful, and it haunted her.

His voice and the emotion obviously enchanting.

She aid awake thinking about it, the notes almost tangible enough to touch in her mind.

Yet they slipped through her fingertips, as she rolls over and tries to forget about him and sleep.

But behind closed eyelids all she saw was pale skin with red scars, blue eyes that at that moment unguarded, pulled her into and ocean of sadness.

When she woke with cheeks flushed, she realized something.

While Mike was hot, Kurt was beautiful.

Tina sat up and smiled, maybe she could be the one to save that beautiful boy.


End file.
